1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective sheath structure used in combination with a catheter assembly to be removably mounted over the cannula portion of the catheter assembly thereby preventing inadvertent damage to the catheter trocar assembly or injury from puncturing the trocar portion of the assembly.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical profession, catheters are commonly used with great frequency and because of such frequent and popular usage, numerous catheter designs including sheath or cover elements for the catheter structure have been designed. Common to all such protective covers is the requirement to adequately encase or surround the cannula and trocar portions of the catheter. This is done not only for security reasons but to maintain proper sterility of the structure by keeping it out of contact with unintended objects.
However, when it becomes necessary to use the catheter device on a patient, it is highly desirable in actual application for a sheath or cover structure to be readily removed from its protective position relative to the cannula. Such easy removal should be accomplished without unnecessary manipulation by the medical personnel involved.
While the prior art devices now in existence often accomplish the proper encasement or covering of the cannula, such sheaths or covering portions are frequently difficult to remove during the act of applying the catheter to the patient as intended. Further, structures specifically designed to accomplish ready removal of the sheath or protective structure often become disengaged inadvertently without the knowledge or intent of the medical personnel in charge. This results of course in a safety hazard or a ruining of the catheter inadvertently.
Therefore, it is obvious that there is a need in the medical industry for a catheter structure having a cover or sheath structure adequately designed to securely engage the catheter in its covered or protected position. Such a connecting assembly should be capable of securely locking the catheter in place while at the same time having structural facilities for easy removal of the sheath from the remainder of the catheter through disengagement of a locking portion thereof in a selected fashion. Finally, the overall structural configuration and material as well as the design and dimensions of the intended catheter and protective sheath should be such as to allow the entire assembly to be disposable thereby allowing its production at a relatively low price.